Earth
Category:Magic Earth magic is a branch of magic relating to things the ground, earth and products of the earth; rock, metal, plants and such. Earth magic includes what used to be the subpools of plants and metal. The branch of magic is commonly used for raw sculpting and, in combat, creating obstacles and making or clearing obstructions. Earth Ground Mould Casting time: 2 turn The mage stands almost stock still, both hands limp at their sides. After the two turns, the mage puts their palms on whatever they were trying to mould/shape (Making physical contact necessary, by the way). The mage can sculpt basic features and designs onto the object; its range is only five feet by five feet, however, and cannot do fine detailing or move more then sixty pounds off of the block. If it wasn’t obvious, the object has to be made of something from the earth; stone, dirt, etc. Not plants/metal. Sideways Shift Casting time: 1 turn This spell simply shifts fifty pounds of dirt (in total) away from either side of the caster. Ideal for creating holes and tunnels. Push and Pull 2 Turn Simple Spell The mage raises their hand toward their target, focusing all their might. If the object is composed mostly of dirt, brick, stone, etc (plants and metal do not count), the mage will be able to push it away or pull it. This spell can not move objects heavier than the mage. Carve 1 Turn Cooldown Simple Spell The mage motions over an earthen object, allowing them to carve out features from it like a sculptor. With focus, this could be used to carve a hole through a half foot of earth. Rank II: The mage can now use this spell to sculpt the substance as if they were a skilled artist, and may affect substances a foot thick or less. ---- Earth Shift Casting time: 2 turns, Complex Spell Duration: 2 turns The mage, after the first two turns of casting, can move small amounts of earth in any direction (For example, causing a small spire of earth to rise - small) as long as it is within 10 feet. The caster can move while using this spell, and it can be used repeatedly (Max: 5 times over 2 turns) as long as it is within the two turns. Earthen Walls 2 Turn Complex Spell The mage raises a thick wall of earth in the direction before them. This wall will last for three turns in battle, or a day outside of battle. The wall can be broken down by blunt attacks such as warhammers, maces, battering rams, etc. Traveling geomancers often make shelters from this spell. Rank II: The mage can now focus to maintain their wall, removing the turn limit and preventing it from being broken down. Plants Gardener's Thumb 1 Turn Cooldown, Simple Spell Hold a seed, plant, or clipping. In two turns of chanting and direction, the plant will come to fruition: it will be in it's prime condition and regrow what is missing or lost. Once it reaches maturity, the spell will end. Rank II: You can maintain the spell now, and every extra turn of work will add about a year's worth of pure growth. Bend Plants 2 turns, Simple Spell The mage must be touching whatever plant it is they wish to bend. At the end of their casting time, the plant will be bent in whatever direction the mage wants; it cannot be bent more then 45° in any direction. While good for shielding oneself from the rain, its not ideal for turning a plant into a shield. Create Path 3 turns, Complex Spell This spell makes a path through forests and heavily forested areas for a mage not wishing to harm nature. As they walk by, trees will move their limbs out of the way; vines will not entangle them; so on and so forth. Plants return to normal after one minute. It only lasts for one hour. Create Seed 1 turn Cooldown, Complex Spell The mage holds whatever plant they wish to cast this spell on. After two turns, the plant will yield its seed to the caster; however, this does not work on plants of magical origin, or sentient plant-beings. Metal Sharpen 2 Turn Simple Spell The metalworker must be holding a metal object or grasping it with both hands. At the end of the spell, the object will become exceptionally sharp. There are limits, however: a rounded edge can be sharpened to become a pointed edge, but a flat or spherical object cannot. Rank II: This spell can now be cast in one turn on any object the mage can grasp with either hand. Dull 2 Turn Simple Spell A favorite spell of many warriors who've learned metalworking. The mage concentrates on a sharpened metal object within twenty feet of them. When the spell concludes, the object will be dulled and unable to pierce most things. This change is fleeting and will end two turns after. Rank II: The mage has mastered the art of dulling and may target objects within their range of sight regardless of distance, while the effect now lasts for three turns.